Meeting my cousin Isabella, AND her Vampires
by Twi-moon-clipse
Summary: Isabell is a spoiled brat, and shes always catching an attitude. So she is forced to live with her Uncle Charlie and Cousin Isabella until she learns and appreciates what her parents do for her. But while there, she learns more than what she is asked.
1. Chapter 1

**This is to show** that Twilight doesn't always have to revolve around Edward and Bella's Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer's does.

* * *

I was so excited when I got home from school today. I had gotten two new emails, one from each pen pal. They were like, my two best friends when I didn't have Brenda and Jordan by my side. I could always stay in touch with these two… kind of like… my replacements. 

I sat back in my computer chair and opened the one from Day. She was my very first pen pal, since I was in the seventh grade. It's funny how I could keep up with someone half way around the world. I usually don't pass for "smart".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: IssyAnnMontez

From: DayLee

Subject: (none)

Hey Isabell

It's new years for us. I just came home from the New Years party my relatives

and I gathered for. As in your country, we also have fireworks and just "chill" with

friends. Ha-Ha! I bet the only difference is that on special occasions like these, we

don't eat cheetos(is that what you call those orange cheesy puffs?) And you don't

eat moon cakes. I shall have you try one. My summer is going rather well. I've

skipped a grade and I am now a senior in high school. It is not much different from

being a junior, though we do have more advantages. I am the, as you say in America,

class president. Or somewhat close to that anyway.

I hope your summer is going quite well also. I can not wait until I finally have

opportunity to meet you in person. We would have to get together, sit around and eat

buckets of "cheetos". Write back soon!

Konishiwa!

- Day Lee

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled and clicked the reply button.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: DayLee

From: IssyAnnMontez

Subject: Please come to visit!

Hey Day (lol that rhymes),

My summer is turning out pretty well. I hope your New Years party was a blast! I can

hardly wait to meet you either. : ) Wait... who am I kidding? I want to meet

you **now! **Why wait? Let's say, this weekend maybe? While you're there, try to gather up as

much moon cakes as you can. We can sit around and eat those _and _cheetos! Email back when/if you

get the okay from your parents. I so can't wait any longer. : D, Bye!

Isabell Montez

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitting the send button, I quickly reread to see if I made any mistakes --- my email takes forever. And, once it finally finished, I saw my other email from my other pen pal. I started emailing her when I was in ninth grade. Nicole Moretti. In her last email, she explained how I was supposed to say her last name. (Moe-ret-tee, while rolling the r. Rrrr.)

Yeah, I tried. Didn't get it right once.

I clicked her email, trying and trying again to say her last name… the 'right' way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: IssyAnnMontez

From: ItalianaChick

Subject: Crêpes

Yo Bell,

Lol, I'm only kidding. But just because I have an 'Italiana' accent doesn't mean I can't

speak American. You and your "hip-hip" language. Lol.

I can't wait for my "pops" to get me a new computer. I am in desperate need for one. I start

College this fall, I can't wait any longer! But sadly, he can not afford one right now.

I'm in a café now using their computer access. Can you believe college student get to pay 25 cents

instead of your average 50? Oh yeah, I'm special. It's my birthday, it's my birthday. Lol.

Just ordered something. The famous 'crêpe'. You should really try one. I devour those things.

I'm practically worse at eating than my brothers are, but, hey, who has to know?

Speaking of brothers... HELP! Those _things _won't stop bugging me. They're triple the trouble!

Please... tell me... how does a sweet innocent girl like myself, end up with bratty little triplet

brothers? Why not one? Two would even be fine. But three? Ie, Ie, Ie, just kill me now. Save me from

these devils. Take me to America! Oops, I have to go, my crêpe is here. 'Licks Lips' Yum...

Ciao Bella!(or in your case, Bell ': 0P')

Nicole M.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nicole," I laughed in my best Italian accent. "You are so crazy."

I quickly ran to my door and peeked out. No one was upstairs but me. _Hmm, must be time_ I closed it quietly behind me and raced to my mirror.

Turning to one side, I raised my left hand in front of my face (palm towards me) and placed my right hand over my chest, testing my Italian yet again.

"The Count of Monte Cristo, HEH, heh, heh, heh…

"Dracula! I am here now. You! I want to suck your blood! Mwahahaha!

"Look… I am your Father!

"… But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

I snorted. "What a bogus line."

"Bell, time for dinner." My mom called from downstairs. My ears rang. I always regret that she had a good set of lungs.

I turned back to my computer and scanned Nicole's letter again. Three brothers? Sheesh! I could barely live with one. I copied and pasted a part of her letter into my reply box.

_'…Take me to America! …__'_ she wrote.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: ItalianaChick

From: IssyAnnMontez

Re: Crêpes

Hey Nicole,

Stop making fun of me and my American 'hip-hop' language : P.

'... Take me to America!...'- by Nicole.

Don't worry. That's exactly what I plan to do. Though I can't _take_you to America, you're going

to have to do that on your own. Lol. Email back ASAP if your parents say it's

okay. I know its last minute planning, but it should be just enough time right? A week of plan-

ning and, this should encourage you, getting away from your brothers! Lol. I know what you mean by

them being a "pain". I have one myself. But of course you already knew that : P.

Astalavista Nikkie!

Issy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bell!" my mom called again.

"I'm coming!" I growled.

I hit send and stomped my way downstairs. I almost tripped on the last one and my heart skipped a beat. Gawd I hate when that happens.

"You're still cooking…" I glowered at her.

"Yes, I know that, but you needed to come down here anyways."

I sighed and headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going Bell?" she called from behind.

"Back upstairs, there's no need for me to be down here."

"No you're not. Sit down, now."

What? She can't talk to me this way. She's way passed crossing the line. She knows I get ticked off easily for no purpose at all sometimes, and now she's only making it worse! That's it, she is so not the boss of me.

"You couldn't at least wait, what, five minutes until you were done?"

"Isabell –,"

"You expect me to just come down here and watch you cook?"

"Isa –,"

"I have more important things to in my room, and you are taking away my time!"

"Isabell Ann Montez. Do not use that tone with me young lady."

Here comes my little brother Jacob rushing to my side, "Yeah don't use that tone with mom!" He always had to get between 'mom and daughter' arguments.

"Jacob I can handle myself."

"Yeah, mom can handle herself!" I mimicked his tone.

"Bell." My mom protested.

"Bell!" Jacob yelled in my face. Eww, hot breath!

"Jake." My mom protested again.

"Jake!" I mimicked him again.

"Stop it!"

Everything went quiet. My mom was furious. I could tell. Her whole face was flushed and so was her arms and chest. Thin strands of her golden locks danced in the air above her head.

"You've done it now." I kicked Jacob in the shins.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he punched me hard in the chest.

"Jake that hurt! You punched me in the wrong spot! You should know a girl is sensitive there!"

"What wrong spot? You don't _have_ anything!"

I gasped.

Ugh! He just makes me so angry! "Why did mom have to adopt you?"

"I'm not adopted!"

"Then I swear were not related!" I turned on my heels and stomped back upstairs. Behind me I could hear mom say something about dinner.

"Whatever! Just send it under the door or something, I'm never eating with that brat again!"

Slamming the door with my foot, I plopped face down on my bed, and screamed.

o o o

'You make me feel, out of my element.'

I mouthed the words to my favorite song as I continued to gaze out the window. _This is so unfair. Why did I have to have such a bad family? I'd rather live with any family but this one. Why me?_

'Like I'm walkin' on broken glass.'

I felt my face scrunch up. _Why couldn't I be Japanese, like Day Lee, and have special family gatherings and eat moon cakes all day? Why couldn't I skip a grade and become a senoir like her? That would take me closer to college, then I'd be outta here._

'Like my world is spinnin' in slow motion.'

_Why couldn't I be Italian like Nicole?_ She'd shown me her picture. _I would kill to have her light tanned complexion. And her figure…_ you could tell she had all the curves in the right places. _Why couldn't I get a chance to go to fancy café's like her and eat crêpes and get away from my brother? I could barely go anywhere__ now without having to take him with me._

'And you're moving too fast.'

_Life is so unfair.__ Correction… my __life is so unfair. And dangerous at that. __I bet no one has come as far as me on a near death experience. My brother practically tripped me on my way downstairs last Friday, and that wasn't even his first. _

_And one time he unscrewed the legs on my bed while I was sleeping and when I rolled over, the whole left side collapsed from under me and I landed face forward on the hardwood floor. I had a big purple bruise on my forehead for six week._

_Oh and I can't forget the time dad took us to a gas station, this happened about three years ago, and my idiot brother took a lighter from a compartment in the car and threw it out of the window. It hit dad, he jumped, the gas pump came out of the gas tank, splashed all over the lighter and caught on fire. And so did dad. And so did the car__. Do I need to go into detail? I think you get it. My life is so unfair._

My stomach growled. I'd forgotten I hadn't eaten any dinner. The last time I ate today was at two.

I glanced at the clock. Twelve – fiftysix.

Just great. Its past midnight, tomorrow is a Monday, wait scratch that... _today_ is a Monday, and I'm still hungry. Could this night get any worse?

I un-clutched the pillow I was holding to my chest, and lured myself off the bed, careful not to make any squeaky noises.

Then, as I was crossing my room, leaning forward to reach the door, I tripped on something and landed with a hard thud on my chin. Apparently this night could get as far as it was willing to.

I grunted, reaching under my foot, and came across something small round and long. Pulling it closer to my face, I examine it more. Lip gloss. _Hmm, Raspberry._ Opening the lid I sniffed and plastered some upon my lips… then licked them clean… _so good._I could never do this in front of my friends. They would think I was a freak. But wearing it in public just urged me more, so I hardly wore it at all.

I brushed myself off and, very, _very_ carefully this time, made my way to the door.

_Come on. Almost there._

…'Close you eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out'… My phone sounded off behind me. Dang it. I ran to pick it up. I'd forgotten to put it back on vibrate.

_And hey, don't start. A girl can have 'T__he Adventures of Shark boy and L__ava girls - Dream song' as her ringtone if she wants. It's a catchy song you have to admit.__ …Why am I arguing with myself?_

…Hit the hay, fast asleep, dream a dream you little bl –…

"Hello?" I demanded, my voice barely a whisper.

"Bells?" a familiar answered from the other end. My ears rang – for the second time tonight – she could be so loud when she wanted to.

"Dang it Brenda. You sure did pick the perfect time to call! Here I am trying to be all quiet, and here you are calling me way past midnight. My phones not even on vibrate!" I hissed at her.

"Well, jeez, how am I supposed to know when you're about to be sneaky?"

I ignored her. "What do you want?"

"Okay, just listen." Her preppy voice was back. "How do you get out of a room with no doors, no windows, and nothing but a table and a mirror?"

"I don't know, how?"

My stomach growled again. _Sooo hungry_.

"Brenda, I –,"

"You look in the mirror and see what you **saw****."**

"Brenda, I already know –,"

"You take the **saw** and cut the table in **half**."

"Brenda, you don't have to –," she cut me off yet again.

"Two **halves** make a **whole**. You take the –,"

I flipped down the lid and turned it off. I didn't really have time for one of her silly jokes.

Ugh, time. I was almost scared to look at the clock. One - o - one. _Might as well __just get this over with_, I threw open my door. I didn't care at this point if I woke anyone. I probably already woke the whole neighborhood with my fall. And with my kind of luck, that was actually not bad.

I ran down the stairs and headed to the fridge… but something stopped me. Weird noises. Noises from my parents' room. Leaning within earshot, and trying not to stumble, I listened.

Someone sniffled… my mother I think.

"I don't understand Danny (Dan-nie)." She sniffled again. "I just…,"

"Shh, shh. Don't worry about it Carol (kare-ole). I bet it's just puberty."

_Puberty dad?_ I better remind myself not to have that conversation with him.

"I don't know Danny. It could be anything. It could be that I'm not paying enough attention to her… or drugs… or she may be sleeping with someone." She whispered the last part. "Am I not having enough talks with her? Maybe she's gotten too used to me. Maybe she needs someone else to have these talks with her."

There was silence. I could almost see dad and his 'no way, not me' expression on his face.

I leaned away from the door and looked around the small kitchen. _Better just settle for an apple, _I reached over the table top and grabbed one.

_So mom thought I was doing drugs? No... sleeping with someone? Yuck,_ I shuddered.

My bare feet were getting cold. It _was _pretty cold down here. And I didn't feel right... I didn't feel right at all.

I turned around, suddenly aware that someone was watching me. I felt eyes that burned into the back of my neck, making my hair stand on end, watching… waiting. Waiting for me to make the wrong more or something. But no one was there. _Probably just Jacob, _I rolled my eyes.

Turning back around, I crossed my arms over my chest, apple still in hand, and listened to only silence as I leaned back into earshot of my parents doorway before heading back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reveiws! I stayed up until 6:30 this morning just to write all of this. Guess it just took me longer to actually _type_ it. lol. Ill be updating real soon. I wrote more, I just had to type and edit the first and second chapters (and re-write some things because I was tired and had sloppy handwriting. But finally I'm finished with the second one. The third chapter is where the story actually starts happening, though I wanted to give you a brief summary on Isabell Montez life. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I walked down the halls with my two best friends, Brenda and Jordan. We still had time left before homeroom started, and these two could make fun anywhere. Part of the reasons were all best friends. We all have brothers too. Sick, mind twisted brothers. Brenda and I, younger, and Jordan, older(but just as bad) another reason we were all best friends. The main reason, of course, was because we had a lot in common. This and that, blah, blah, blah, but who wants to hear about that? 

"Guess what my brother did last night?" I cut through their little conversation.

"Wha?" I had Jordan's undivided attention, her eyes wide. Though I didn't really have Brenda's

"So anyways," Brenda continued.

"Guys!" I wailed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I accidentally hang up on you?" she full-on glared at me. "Because if I did then I'm sorry let me call you back… Hello? Isabell? Oh, I'm so sorry for hanging up on you while we were having a **very important conversation!**"

Oh boy. Not this again.

"Didn't I call you think morning and tell you that?"

"Yes. Early this morning. That was eight hours from when I called you. You made me think that you were in trouble. That something bad could've happened to you! You kept me up all night think about that. I couldn't sleep!"

"Brenda, give it a rest. It was one in the frickin' morning. How do you think I was supposed to respond to that? I mean, you called to tell me one of your lame jokes **that early**… be serious. You have to admit all of it wasn't _my_ fault." I stopped to take a sip from a water fountain.

"First, yes all of it _was_ you fault. Second, my jokes are not lame. And third, I think you should've responded quite well sense you were already up sneaking around! Ah-ha! Got you there didn't I? And you seemed to be in a rush, so I told you to listen. The joke was for a project due today, stand up comedy. You could've at least waited for me to finish, _then_ laugh and hang up. But _nooo_, you have to do it the hard way and leave me hanging. Now, thanks to you, I have no confidence what-so-ever!"

I stifled a yawn. This girl could go on forever.

"Are you all done?" I sounded bored.

"Not quite… What-so-ever!" she repeated, stomping her foot.

"Brenda, re-laaax, you had a rough morning." I took her arm in mine, comforting her. "How about after school today you and I go for lattes?

"Hey!" I heard Jordan gasp. She was a few inches behind me and Brenda, mouth open wide. Her eyebrows furrowed deep, casting wrinkles all over her forehead. _Bleccch_ "First you have private convies without me, and now lattes? What's next, manicures? I see what you're doing. You're excluding me from the group. Yeah that's it! Because you know I'm better than you both put together. Yeah, yeah that's exactly right! Well you know what? I'm not having that. Humph!" she giggled a maniac/weirdo laugh, her eyes twitching, and stalked off to her homeroom.

_What the hell?_

"Annyywaaays… you relaxed yet Brenda?"

She wasn't looking at me. She was deep in thought somewhere else.

_Boy, do I have the weirdest friends._

"Of course I am! I stopped listening to you after you said the word 'latte'." She grinned at me.

I could feel this was a hand to face moment. "But… that's the last word I said…" It was a good thing she was my friend.

"Oh. So that's why I couldn't hear you anymore." She frowned, "And here I am thinking I'm a good ignor-or-er."

I laughed at her as the bell sounded. That's exactly _why_ I have the weirdest friends. They made me laugh. "Come on Brenda, let's get to class."

I stopped in front of my homeroom, the door was already closed. This isn't my first time I've been late to class though. In fact, if I count the days I _did_ get to class on-time, that'd be a total of four.

_Shouldn't keep Mr. Vincent waiting, _the girl on my right shoulder told me, straitening her halo.

I pushed open the door and quietly closed it behind me. _Nice, you walked in at the wrong moment._

Mr. Vincent was in the middle of a class discussion. When I entered, he and the rest of the class turned to glower at me. Well, all accept one. My homeroom buddy Stephenie Meyer. We're not close-close friends like Jordan and Brenda and I are, but we talk… a whole lot if I might add.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized and quickly took my seat beside Stephenie.

"As well Miss. Montez, as well." He turned back to the board and started discussing his lesson again.

"What'd I miss?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing much, he just started getting to the point. I think he enjoys making you feel bad you know?"

I ignored her last comment. "Oh. The point?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

Crud. I'd been stalling this date ever sense the beginning of the year. I mean, how hard is it to read this book anyways? I know enough about it already. Romeo and Juliet fall in love. But they can not meet each other in public because they come from families who are already enemies. So they sneak around, then they get caught (I think), blah, blah, blah, nae, nae, nae, Romeo dies and Juliet kills herself. It's a happily ever never story. Who would want to spend their time reading a book they already know the ending to? Pathetic. Pathetic I tell you.

"Alright. Let's start with the famous lines of Romeo. Everyone shall know by now." Mr. Vincent started writing on the board.

…But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! …

I pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from my purse and wrote a note to Stephanie

…But soft! What light through yonder breaks wind! …

And passed it to her.

My shoulders shook with laughter I tried so hard to control.

"Passing notes in class again I see Miss. Montez. Detention for one?"

"No, it wasn't like that. You see I --,"

"Detention for one then."

"Yes Sir." I grumbled.

I grabbed the note from Stephanie and crumpled it up. I was so ready to throw this at his ugly bald head.

"Now, as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, we will read the SCENE today, and as for the rest you will be on your own." Everyone groaned. "Miss. Meyer's, please hand the books out to everyone."

She got up to the front where his desk was and followed his instructions.

I examined the cover when I received my copy. It had 'ROMEO AND JULIET' in big bold red print, and, a blood-red rose just below the letters.

_Play written by William Shakespeare._

Really? I never would have guessed.

"Okay, now that everyone has a book, I'd like you to turn to SCENE. Verona, Mantua. Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…,"

I lay my head down on my desk and drowned out the sound of his voice. His annoying voice. I shivered.

Taking out my iPod, I carefully tucked it in my jacket pocket and slipped the head phones to my ears, listening to my music as I dragged through the rest of my boring day.

o o o

After my lattes with Brenda, I decided to give Stephenie a call. Maybe talk with her about the book a little.

"Hey steph, it's me, Issy."

"Hey Is, how's it going?" she sounded surprised. I couldn't blame her.

"Nothing much, it's just," I paused searching for a page in the Romeo and Juliet book. "Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief."

There was another long pause. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Because, it's weird that's why. It doesn't make any sense at all to me Who talks like that anymore? Don't they have a better version of this book or something? An updated version?" I kicked front door shut and headed upstairs to my room.

"Okay," she laughed as if I had told her some hilarious 'to die for' joke… and don't get me started on those. "To make note of your first statements, you're supposed to make the book make sense. To answer your first question, not a lot of people do, but there are still some followers out there. Your second and third questions are both a yes. Don't you ever take a trip to the book store?" She laughed again. I didn't. I was too busy staring at my mom… In my room… On my bed.

"Hello?" Stephenie called from the other end.

"Stephenie, I have to go." I flipped down the lid before she could say anything.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked mom, the worry plain in my voice.

She pat the empty bed bedside her and smiled. Though it didn't really reach her eyes. I didn't want to say anything anymore, afraid that I might choke on my own saliva if I did. I hope were not having one of those conversations…

"Honey… Hon… you're leaving." She lowered her eyes.

Oh thank goodness, "I thought this was something serious. Like 'the talk'." My laughter filled the quiet room. "Wait, you're serious?"

"…Yes, actually I am. Your father and I had this discussion already, and we think it's for the best. For your own good."

Of course. I overheard.

"So, in a week, you are going to be leaving to go live with your Uncle Charlie and Cousin Isabella. And until you understand and appreciate what we do for you, you're not coming back."

I gasped. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

_What? Who? Why? How could she do this to me?_ I wanted to yell that at her, but my throat clogged up with tears. And before I knew it they were streaming down my face.

Mom put hand on mine, maybe trying to comfort me, but I yanked away instead.

"Right, okay. Throw your 17 year old daughter out of the house. That seems like a great idea." My teeth clenched shut. "What kind of a mother are you? You know I have company coming over this weekend. This is a once in a lifetime chance mom!"

"And you will have other once in a lifetime chances Isabell."

"Don't give me that bull!" I couldn't control myself from screaming in her face. "You know what? Just get out. Just leave!"

She didn't move.

"Get out now!"

Her hands covered her face, and then, slow as a snail she exited my room.

_How could she? How, how, how! _My tears became sobs. They wanted out. _Now I have to go live in a town no one even knows, and live with Charlie and… Isabella. I don't even know these people. Especially… Isabella. What kind of a name is that anyways?_

I lay down in my bed, pulling the cover over my head as I thought about how much time I had left. A week she said._ A week. _She could've at least given me two so I could be here when Nicole and Day arrived. This was a _once in a chance lifetime_ I had to miss that all because of mom and her stupid parenting ideas! And that's not enough time for me to let everything go. My bed, my room, my school, my computer, my friends… my computer!

I sprang excitedly to my computer. Maybe I didn't _have_ to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity. I had a plan, and maybe I _could_ meet them. I could meet them... but I didn't necessarily have to meet them _here. Mwahahaha._


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabell** has a little problem with arguing with herself, and you'll find that a lot in this chapter.

* * *

I tried everything to make my mom and dad not make me go. I tried crying, begging, slacking (more), locking myself in my room (which they have a key to), and even refusing to eat. …Okay so maybe I snuck some food in here and there, but nothing worked. Their decision was final. 

Curse parents. Curse parents and their ability to control us kids.

Charlie was quiet in the car all the way to the house. I didn't regret that though, I barely knew him, he barely knew me.

He insisted I sit upfront, but I heard doubt deep in his voice. He didn't want to be anywhere near me.

_Am I that much of a spoiled brat?__ …_I laughed to myself. _Puh, what am I kidding, I'm just like any other teenager. He shouldn't judge me that way._

CHARLIE POV

"So, Isabell," I smiled at her from the rearview mirror. "Do you remember me at all?"

She didn't. Instead she turned her head to look out the window.

"Isabell?"

She sighed. "I don't feel I need to answer your question. If I remembered you at all, don't you think I would have talked to you already?" She spat the words at me.

I grimaced. _What a brat. My sister was right; she does need a lesson learned._

"Now listen here young lady, your mom ---,"

"---Has nothing to do with this. Look if I say yes I _do_ remember you, will you leave me alone? Thanks."

_Oh boy. _

ISABELL POV

I have no idea why he's trying talking to me. What's it to him anyways? I don't want to know him anymore than he wanted to know me.

I turned to gaze out of the window again. Everything was so green. Green and moldy. I made clicking sound with my tongue, imagining tasting it.

… 'Close your eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out.'…

I pulled my cell phone from my purse. It was Jordan.

"Um, Isabell," Charlie started. "Carol told me to take your phone away from you. Now please don't make this any harder than it is for me."

"Eh, no thanks."

He held out his hand anyways. _Ew_, it looked infested with dirt.

"Charlie, my dear uncle," I pulled a 5 from my purse and slid it into his hands (careful not to touch it) and winked at him. "Do yourself a favor and get a haircut."

I sniffed the air. _And some soap._

… 'Dream, dream, dream, dream, dre -,'…

"Hey Jordan."

"Hey, what's up? Are you _there?_" I could hear her frown.

"Yeah. It's a total disaster. I hate this place already." _And my uncle._

"Don't worry about it. Soon enough you'll _have _to learn your lesson, it can't be that hard." She paused. "I heard it always rains down there. Is it raining now?"

"To my surprise, no." I glanced out the window again. "So what's going on in California? Am I missing anything?"

"Not really. But Brenda is crying her eyes out. She misses you." I could hear her turn the phone to a crying Brenda. "But anyways… hey I have a brilliant idea! Will your uncle know when you have learned your lesson?"

"I don't think so."

_What was she up to?_

"Then just _tell_ him you learned your lesson. If he's not going to know, why wait until you do?

Perfect. I looked at Charlie who glared at me from the rear view mirror.

"You know Jordan… you can be smart sometimes. Please take that as a compliment."

She laughed.

"I miss you guys too. Tell Brenda I said hey and give her a hug for me okay? See ya."

"See you later."

Charlie didn't even wait for me to turn off my phone. "Phone. Now."

I think he was trying to be mean. That didn't work out so well. But I didn't care at this moment whether he took my phone or not. I was going home soon.

I made sure to wipe the handle before getting out of the car. I mean, his _police cruiser_ thingy. Who knows what could've sat back there.

Charlie struggled to put on a smile as we walked up the steps to his home.

"You're going to love Bella." He assured me.

"Mmm," my eyebrows flew up in a yes. _Maybe, maybe not._

"Bella! Come down here please, I'd like you to meet someone!" he yelled towards the stairs.

_I have a name._

A few seconds passed in silence. I leaned on the front door and pretended to glance at an imaginary watch that was on my arm.

Then she came. Isabella. My cousin.

Her light brown hair covered most of her face as she walked down. When she walked on the last step, her other foot got caught in a whole bunch of 'nothing but air' and she stumbled forward. Wow…

I guess it'll be easy now to tell that we were cousins. We had so much in common already! We both had brown hair and brown eyes. And not to mention her pale skin and klutziness. But her face was more round than mine. Kind of heart shaped. Mine was oval shaped. Maybe I would like Isabella after all.

"_Isabella_, meet _Isabell_." Charlie seemed to be amazed that our names were almost alike.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet my cousin." I put on a fake smile. You know what they always say, _Service__ with a smile (wink)._ 'Cause I surely didn't want to be here now.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." she barely whispered. Or maybe I _wouldn't_ like Isabella. She seemed like the shy type. How in the world did that happen?

I cleared my throat and tried to look really unhappy (which wasn't a hard thing to do).

"So where do I sleep?" I turned to Charlie, completely ignoring _Isabella. _If she wasn't going to talk to me, then I wasn't going to talk to her. She'll come around soon.

"Upstairs to the left. I put an extra ---,"

"Got it." I cut him off racing up the stairs.

_Finally I can be by myself. What the…_

No. No! This can not be happening.

There were two beds in the room. And one of them had _my_ name on it.

"Charlie!" I flew to the stairs. "This has to be some honest mistake. That room has _two_ beds in it. Please tell me that's not _my_ bed."

Charlie let his hand cover his face and he sighed. "You and Bella are sharing her room. Is that a problem?"

Ugh. You have _got_ to be kidding me. So far, my day in Forks was turning out to be a total disaster.

o o o

BELLA POV

"Charlie, dinner is done." I called to him in the living room. He was too busy watching a football game.

"Where is Isabell?" he asked absentmindedly, his voice dull.

Oh. I almost forgot she was here. She hasn't come down ever since she's gotten here.

I raced upstairs, taking two at a time (bad idea I know), and knocked.

"Come in." her voice was quiet.

She was sprawled across her bed, her face down in her pillow. She must be really homesick. For once, I actually felt sorry for her.

"Are you hungry? I made dinner."

She pulled her face half way from the pillow. Something sparkled on her cheek and she quickly wiped it off.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay up here if it's okay." Her voice cracked, barely a whisper.

"Okay, if you want anything it'll be downstairs." I closed the door behind me. It's hard to believe a girl such as her would ever be homesick.

When I came back downstairs Charlie was already at the table… with Edward. Didn't hear him come in.

I heard him chuckled under his breath, and I knew he knew someone other than me and Charlie was here.

I turned to Charlie, a pleading look on my face, "_Please_?"

He knew what I meant and scooted from underneath the table to go back into the living room. As he left he muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Isabell?" Edward chuckled again.

"Yes. She's my cousin. You probably know the reason behind all of this." I took his cold hand in mine. "Charlie is making me drive her to school."

"Hmm." He wasn't listening to me.

I gasped. "You're reading her thoughts." It wasn't a question.

He chuckled again, opening his arms for me, trying to change the subject. I sat on his lap, my back resting against his cold marble chest. He pressed his lips against my shoulder and I trembled.

"Are you cold?" he asked, letting his arms fall at his sides.

"No. I'm just worried about her." I reached for his hands and placed them back around my waist. The fact that he was as cold as snow didn't make me tremble entirely. "What if something happens to her? With everything going on around here, she sure picked the wrong time to be a brat." I frowned at myself. I'd never said such a horrible thing before. But it was true. "I have to look after her _and_ Charlie now. If something goes wrong…," I didn't want to think of those possibilities. "It'll be my entire fault, Edward. I have no one else to blame but myself."

His arms and shoulders stiffened. He seemed to know what I was talking about now.

"Her coming here is not your fault, Bella."

"But all of this is. And if Isabell gets hurt, or… _killed_, it will be because of me. Because I am a magnet for danger. You were right."

My hands were shaking now. I felt like Jacob.

Edward put his chin on the top of my head and pulled me closer to his chest. "Yes, I was right. But don't worry about it, Bella, she will be fine. And so will Charlie. We will make sure of that. Do you trust me?"

I rested a bit, even though I didn't want to. But what he said was true. I knew I could trust him. I knew he would do everything in his power to keep me safe.

"Yes." I mumbled, and breathed a sighed of relief. But the worry still did not escape me. I was going to have frogs jumping up and down my throat all the while she was here. Even though it was clearly an uneven number --- the Cullen's VS. James, Victoria and Laurent --- they still might manage to get around them to Isabell.

That's it. I couldn't handle it. I was going to have to find a way to get Isabell home before anything got out of control.

o o o

ISABELL POV

I woke up Monday morning still tired and confused. Day and Nicole had to cancel plans. Apparently a week just wasn't enough time. I couldn't blame them.

Then I remembered I wasn't in my home anymore… again. This was the third time I'd mistaken her room for mine. And now I'm three days behind on sleep. And it's all because of the girl that slept beside me.

Isabella kept me up all stupid night, because of her stupid sleep talking. Now I wasn't getting enough stupid sleep!

"Who the heck is Edward?" I blurted out by accident. She blushed feverishly as if she knew something I didn't.

"Sorry. I talk a lot in my sleep."

_So I've noticed._

I tried to be positive about it, making my voice sound sweet and sensitive. "That's okay. I can understand." Maybe she would see how sweet I was acting and tell Charlie this time. So much for the fake tears yesterday.

She smiled. "Did you want to go first?"

"Excuse me?"

"The bathroom. To get ready for school today."

Aw crap. I forgot all about school. "Oh-ho-ho. School. Almost forgot." My voice sounded weird on the last few words. "Sure I'll go first."

I grabbed some clothes from my bad and my toothbrush, almost mad that I didn't unpack yesterday, and headed for the bathroom. "Which way is the ---?"

"To your right." I could hear a smile in her voice. Was she glad I was here or what?

I cut in the water (having trouble a few times) and got in, the water felt so good on my skin. I like to it as hot as it will go (it burns a little but then its relaxing… you know, like a sauna or something?). For one people might think im crazy, but I think they all should try it... so there.

_Okay, embarrassing, _I hadn't noticed I had started humming. It was a habit… a very dominant one. Today I was humming 'Oh When the Saints Go Marching In'. I quickly stopped, feeling awkward. What if Isabella was listening from the door? Or better yet her room? People did say I could have a loud mouth when I wanted one. But I didn't know if to take that as a compliment or not.

"Hey Isabella!" I opened the door to find her waiting. She didn't look happy either. Maybe she thought I was a bad singer?

"In fifteen minutes school starts." She addressed me.

"Oh don't worry, I'm all dressed." I put on my goofy smile. She still didn't look happy. Was I _that bad?_

"But," she started, her voice sad, "Just please let me in the bathroom, were going to be late."

_Guh, _my breath escaped my mouth. _Good morning to you too._ And people call me a brat, puh!

She rushed me downstairs once she was dressed. Why was she rushing? Of course she had to hate school as much as I did. Were cousins. We should have _something_ in common.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in." she called at me from her side window.

I stared at her like she was crazy. Did she even know how to drive? We weren't going to walk? I _always_ walk to school.

"Isabell, if you don't like it then maybe you should walk to school. Good luck finding your way there."

I was already in the passenger seat before she could finish her sentence. Maybe walking around here would be a bad idea, with all the raining that happens and all...

"So where are you from?" Isabella asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"California." I answered, glancing out of the window. "Where it's sunny… er."

She laughed to herself. "So you have a problem with this place too huh?"

"Kinda. Especially the never sunny part. I packed my whole wardrobe full of summer clothes." I motioned to my blouse and mini-skirt and sandals. "Doesn't the sun ever shine here?"

She eyed my clothes with dismay, "That's probably a bad choice, but other than the skirt and the sandals you're okay." She glanced out her window too, "And if you count the clouds rolling from under the sun every once in a while, then that's a yes."

We both laughed. She was a really fun person to be around once you got to know her. Not shy at all.

"Well, I just can't wait until I get back home." My frown returned. Home. Why did I have to bring up home?

I felt her hand touch mine just then, it was soft and warm.

"Don't worry. Trust me, I'm working on that." She smiled. Then something amazing happened… I smiled back too. But it wasn't one of those 'service with a smile' smiles. It was a real smile. A smile I hadn't smiled in days.

And then you know what else happened? The sun came out, shining directly on us, and the birds started chirping a beautiful tune.

I know what you're thinking… really? Eh, no! But a girl can dream can't she?

The engine cut off just then sending an awkward silence into the confined space, and I noticed we were at school.

Aw crap.

I was a little sad that out conversation had to end. I was just getting warmed up to her. And for some reason I felt different around Isabella. Like I was a whole new person, waiting to be discovered. Why couldn't I feel this way all the time?

We stepped out of her truck and she led me to the front office.

"Hello Miss. Montez. I have you schedule around here somewhere. Let me find it for you." A lady with long dark brown hair motioned to me.

"How ---?"

"Don't be shocked, this happens to every new student." She put her hands on both my shoulders, and whispered in my ear. "Apparently they have a way of knowing who you are before you do."

I whispered a laugh, almost choking.

"Hey, you'll be alright if I go to class without you won't you?"

I nodded and she waved at me before heading out the doorway. The way Isabella was described to me by my parents wasn't anything like her now. How could she have warmed up to me so fast?

"I have your schedule right here. I put you in every one of Isabella's classes." The lady behind her desk said.

"Joy…," I overdid the sarcasm a bit.

The woman behind the desk must've noticed, "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, not at all, I was just kidding." I suppressed a laugh. She only smiled.

I quickly exited the office, afraid I might give more of myself away. I _did_ like my cousin… a lot. But she didn't have to put me in _every_ one of her classes. I can handle myself.

Walking down the halls, surprise surprise, I found every room number but mine. It wasn't until the second time that I started to panic.

_Okay Isabell, don't worry. The room is here… somewhere. Well duh, it has to be. _

I walked up and down the halls… again… for the thirteenth time. Still no luck. I couldn't help myself, and I flopped down, tears already streaming down my face.

I had no idea what came over me. What I just did was weird and childish. I thought only first time middle schoolers did this?

_Well… I am new, so that should be and exception right?_

I looked around me. Nothing but hall. Plain old hall that seemed to stretch for miles.

Then I noticed something... in front of me.

_Oh boy...How could have missed that?_

In front of me there was a door. A door that led to a classroom. A classroom with bold, black numbers right above the door reading sixty-seven. The number on my 1st period class schedule. The number I'd been looking for all along.

I laughed at myself as slowly climbed to my feet.

_Puh, sh, cuh, huh, well the room _was_ a little too far back wasn't it? It was barely noticeable. And it blend in with the wall. So I'm not that dumb am I? _I let me head fall between my hands, _I can _not_ be that dumb!_

I rushed to the door, not wanting to be alone anymore, right when the bell rang. Horrible, _horrible_ idea.

The door swung open and hit me square in the nose. My head jolted back as I heard something crack, the pain I'd just encountered unbearable. I cried out in pain and started tumbling backwards; but something caught me before I could hit the ground.

He had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen – honey looking almost – and the most adorable bronze colored hair. _And the palest looking face I'd ever seen. _But otherwise, the most beautiful human I'd seen in my life.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his jaw tense.

I couldn't answer. It hurt too much to even _try_ to talk. I didn't want to be here right now. I just wanted to go home.

People all around me gasped and whipered excitedly. Then something liquidy entered the corner of my mouth. Blood.

Little black circles started forming in my eyes, getting larger with every blink, until finally… I passed out.

* * *

**Hmm, so I bet you caught that right?** That was nothing like Bella's character. But just remember that Isabell is Bella's cousin, and that Bella has a different attitude around different people. Right? She wouldn't talk to Jessica the same way she would talk to Angela. So just pointing out that this is the way she talks to Isabell. I don't really know how to describe a characters character when their character was already written ( I hope that makes sense). For some reaon that just doesn't work out the way I want it to. 


End file.
